Zootopia 2: Love
by Titaniumgod
Summary: It has been 2 years since the missing mammals case. Follow Nick and Judy on their adventures of tough times, crime and the granddaddy of them all: Love.
1. Chapter 1

Nick and Judy's Love

Chapter 1

Normal=Normal dialogue

 _Italics=Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia. All rights reserved to Disney.

Rated M more sexual scenes and some cursing.

Author's note: Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus. School has been super crazy, but it's over yay! I saw Zootopia and just thought that Nick and Judy are a very cute couple so I'm starting this story. I will also continue on Our Lives Lost so yeah... Anyway enjoy!

Nick POV

It has been almost 2 years since me and Juds met and we're doing pretty well as partners. At the office/station she has been a lot more talkative, caring and overall energetic for that matter. She is always trying to pester me to "work harder" or "get off your ass" and all that jazz. That is the only annoying part of it which I have to deal with day after day after day. But nonetheless she is smart, caring, energetic, _beautiful -_

"Don't think that way brain she is a friend." I said. Don't think that anything I do will affect that.

"Oh hey Nick." I heard her say behind me.

"H-Hey C-Carrots." I said. I mentally cursed due to the fact that this is the first time I ever and I mean EVER stuttered her name. She looked at me confused and worried.

"You okay? you seem off today." She said. _God her violet eyes are so beautiful._ I thought. I need to cut it out, but I can't. This is like the second time I ever saw Carrots in a different way. I mean her curves are perfect. Her fur is so shiny. But her eyes are what makes my heart skip like 30 beats. Every time I look into them it's like looking at the stars except that the stars in her eyes are many times prettier than the ones in the sky. Also her smile and laugh. Every time she laughs the sound melts through my body and it is like music to my ears. When she smiles the same thing happens but remove the music to ears part. It's like I want to kiss her, but It doesn't seem like she feels the same way. But there is one way to find out. Maybe I could try flirting with her and she'll get the memo. I got snapped out of my trance when I heard my name called.

"Nick. NICK!" She exclaimed.

"Huh oh yeah." I said hoping she wasn't mad.

"You gonna stare at the planet Lionus all day or answer my question?" She said a little annoyed that I wasn't listening.

"Oh I'm fine just tired that's all." I said. Her facial expression changed back to calm.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but come on. Should've went to bed early last night." She said with no sarcasm. She put a file in my hand.

"We have this case where two giraffes went missing yesterday. I notice that you have very sharp eyes so try to see what's in this picture." She said putting a photo on top of the file. What I saw was two giraffes walking and talking having a good time. Although out of the corner of my eye in the shadows was a figure lurking. I didn't recognize the person, but he did look suspicious.  
"Hey Juds. Look at the shadows and tell me what you see." I said while handing her the photo. Took her about 30 seconds to figure it out.

"I see what you're talking about. Can you make a connection to anyone you have met?" She asked. I just shook my head no. That's unusual since I know everyone. But I couldn't see the face that's probably why.

"I can't see the face. Maybe if we brighten the image where the shadow is we'll see our culprit." I said. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright I'll send it to Chief Bogo and have phothographers check it out," She said walking away."Thanks for your help partner." She said winking at me and smiling. My stomach stirred.

"N-No p-problem." I stuttered. _Damn Nick what are you doing?_ I thought. I don't know why I keep stuttering. It's like when I see her do some of the things I mentioned like smiling or laughing my stomach has like a meadow of butterflies. But when she is doing normal stuff I just feel normal. Am I falling in love with Judy Hopps? I don't know, but I want to know if she'll feel the same way. I looked at her walking away. It was if she wanted to tease me. Her hips shook so gracefully. Her curves were very delicate. Then my eyes went to one place that most males would look at. The ass. All of the sudden I felt something in my pants. _Damn it Nick. Why are you going to do this? You gotta pick your mouth off of the ground and get back to work._ I told myself. I looked up to see Clawhauser looking at me.

"Hi Nick. You okay? You were staring off into space." He said worriedly. But he also smiled. That got me suspicious.

"Say Clawhauser. Why are smiling?" I asked. He motioned me to come closer.

"Maybe it was because I saw you looking at Hopps walking over there." I instantly was taken aback.

"Whaaaaat. No I wasn't. I was thinking about something." I said in a high-pitched voice. He gave me this 'You-think-that's-going-to-convince-me?' look.

"Fine. I have feelings for Judy. But please. Please don't tell anyone else. And most importantly her" I begged. he just nodded.

"Your word stays with me," He said while pretending to lock his mouth and throw the key away."Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to someone who may get me tickets to Gazelle's concert next month. Good talking to you" He said excitedly. He then got up and ran into a conference room.

"Bye." I muttered quietly while facing the front. I waited at my desk messing around with the computer. After 15 minutes Judy came with some news.

"So he sent the picture the the photographers and called them and said they'll have it processed in about 3 days." She said.

"Okay. So what do we do next?" I asked.

"Well there are no more cases so I guess we can lounge for a second. Also ironically Chief said he can give us the next 3 days off or until the photos are processed." She said. My ears perked up. _Days off. Maybe during that time I can confess to her._ I thought.

"Now that we have 3 days off you wanna hang somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you have in mind of doing?" She asked.

"Maybe we could take a tour of Zootopia. I mean after the 2 years we've been here we haven't really been out much except for chasing people in police cars." I said smiling. she just giggled. That went straight to my heart. I swear her laugh is like a harp being stroked lightly.

"Yeah I would like that." She said. My smile and confidence growing. _She may feel the same way._ I thought.

"Okay sounds good. What time do you plan on picking me up?" She asked.

"Around 10 ish. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yes absolutely." She said.

"Okay it's set. I'll see you then." I said looking at the clock.

"Hopps, Wilde. You're dismissed." Said Chief Bogo. We walked out talking about the City and talking about how massive it is. We walked and talked for around 20 minutes and then parted ways due to it getting late. I looked at my phone. It was 5:30 and I was tired. I have been waking up at 5 in the morning and leave by 5:30 and be there by 6. Been doing that for the past 2 years. I walked up the stair to my house, open the door, went straight to my room and plopped onto my bed. In about 3 minutes I fell asleep. But not 10 minutes later my sleep was interrupted by a knock on the door. I slowly got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Judy." I heard a voice. I opened the door and she came in and instantly started kissing me with tears in her eyes.

"Clawhauser told me, but don't worry I feel the same way. Ever since I met you." She said with tears of happiness. I instantly cried too.

"Oh Carrots you have no idea how happy I am. I love you." I said.

"I love you too Nick." We both kissed. Then we both started making out. Then it turned into offically having sex. I started kissing her cheeks and eventually made my way down to her neck. She moaned and that drove me more. We then started stripping. I took off my shirt while she took hers off and she was left in her bra and panties. Wait. Those weren't any old panties, it was a thong. My desire grew.

"Oh you naughty, naughty bunny." I growled sexually.

"Always been this way." She said in a seductive voice which made my hunger increase. The action was about to get even better when...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm for 8:00 went off.

"Shit." I mumbled. I looked down and saw a bulge in my boxers. I sat in bed for a moment stroking my stick until it was back to normal size.

"Why you damn clock?" I asked looking at it still a little irritable that it messed up my dream. I read my clock. It was 8:04. I had to pick up Judy by 10 ish. So I got out of my bed and went to my closet to find a outfit to wear. I found some khaki shorts and decided to just wear a plain t-shirt. I went into the shower and stayed in there for about 20 minutes. _I_ _don't know where and when to do it, but I should probably do it towards the end of the day so I can give her the night to think._ I thought while I was in the shower. I then got out and did the things that I needed to do like brushing my teeth and putting on cologne. I also put an oil on my fur to keep it clean and shiny. I then stepped out and went to get my sunglasses and then I put them in my shirt near the collarbone. I then looked at the clock. It read 9:17. I then grabbed my phone and headed out the door. I exited my house, stood tall, and looked out at the world. I was confident that she felt the same way as I did. I know I was going to be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal=Normal dialogue

 _Italics=Thoughts._

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia. All rights go to Disney.

Judy's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock at 7 in the morning. I know that Nick isn't here until 10, but I'm used to just waking up early. In the blood as people would say. Anyway I got up and checked my phone. No new messages or e-mails. But mom and dad did call yesterday, but I was at work so I couldn't contact them. I know I had time, but after work I decided I think they'll be fine. I went into my closet and spent around half an hour picking out what to where. I know that's long, but hey, who is it going to hurt? Anyway the final outfit was a plaid miniskirt and a tank top with a shooting star across it. I then grabbed underwear and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I hopped in and for a moment I thought about Nick. _I wonder why he was acting strange yesterday. I mean he was stuttering when he talked. I don't know what's up with him, but I should find out._ I thought. That was true, but it could be a personal matter and that it doesn't need to be talked about, but it's worth trying. Everyone at work is always like " _Oh you and Nick look cute together"_ and " _You better take him before he is already taken."_ But the problem is that I don't feel any more feelings other than friendship. I think of Nick as a very close friend and I feel that if we were in a relationship and we were to break up our friendship could very well be over. Plus I've never really looked at him in a different way than just a friend. To get this straight I did have a tiny crush on him when he was helping me with the missing animals case, but that was like 2 years ago. My tiny crush is merely just liking him as friends now. Anyway I got out of the shower and put on my clothes and stuff. I looked at my phone. It was 8:30. _Man where has the time gone?_ I thought. While I was waiting for Nick I decided to call my parents. So I picked up the phone and dialed their number.

"Hello." My mom said.

"Hey mom." I said with a smile.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine how are you?" I said

"I'm doing well. How is life in Zootopia?" She asked.

"Life is fine and normal." I said with a cheer. She just smiled.

"I saw that you called yesterday. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just decided to check up on you that's all." She said.

"Oh," I said."Where's dad?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he's out harvesting some stuff." She said and I just nodded my head.

"That's cool. So what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Oh I'm just going to stay here and clean up the house a little," She said."What about you?" She asked.

"Oh. I got time off so I'm just going to tour the city for the day." I said.

"Okay sweetie. Well I gotta clean the house, but we'll call later. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I replied back. then she ended the call. The time was 9:25. I had to meet Nick downstairs by 10 so I grabbed my things and went downstairs to wait in the lobby. After waiting for almost 30 minutes He finally pulled up in his Catillac.

"Hey Nick." I said getting into his car.

"H-hey C-C-Carrots." He stuttered.

"Hey you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. A little cold that's all." I looked at him weirdly.

"Nick it's 76 degrees right now. How are you cold? Plus you have fur." I said suspiciously.

Nick POV

I can't believe she is wearing a miniskirt. For the first time in forever she wears a miniskirt. And on my behalf I did a stupid thing stuttering towards Carrots.

"I may be getting a little sick that's why." I said. From her expression I could tell she didn't buy it. I had to change the subject quick.

"So. Where do you want to start first?" I asked. She just shook her shoulders.

"Oh lets drive past BunnyBurrows." She said. Was she out of her mind?! BunnyBurrows was like 3 hours from here. And to drive past it would be longer.

"Are you sure? Remember BunnyBurrows is like 3 hours from here," I reminded her. Her facial expression went from happy to 'Oh-yeah-I-just-realized' face. That changed my mind."Fine we'll drive past BunnyBurrows." I said. She jumped up in her seat and hugged me.

"Oh thank you Nick." She said. I just smiled.

"Alright let's get going." I said as I put the car in drive.

"So Judy. You in a relationship?" I asked while we were on the freeway.

"No. Not looking for one right now. I like being single." She said.

"Oh." I said my ears drooping unintentionally. She noticed that quickly.

"Why what's wron-" Her expression then changed to show that she realized something. _Oh no! did she realize that I like her?_ I felt a pit to my stomach knowing what's next.

"Aw poor Nick. Do you want a girlfriend?" She asked in a teasing tone. Relief swept through my body. I just had to play along with it.

"Yeah I want a girlfriend." I said in defeat. She patted my my shoulder feeling bad.

"It's okay Nick. I know you'll find someone." She said smiling with a reassuring smile. I just smiled at her back.

"Thanks." I said.

"Say Nick can we stop by my parents' house?" She asked.

"Sure." I said getting off of the freeway heading towards the farm in the distance. After another 10 minutes we arrived at her parents' house. I read my phone. It was only 12:56 and we left at a quarter after 10. Not that bad actually. Anyway we hopped out of the car and we headed towards the farmhouse and the farm door was open with footprints so we decided to check it out. When we entered what I saw shocked both of us down to our feet. There they were. Bonnie and Stu, Carrots' parents, both having sex on a haystack. Carrots looked liked she was about to have a fit.

"MOM! DAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Carrots yelled at the top of her lungs. They jumped with shock and instantly pulled up their clothes. Even I jumped. From the looks of it they were just beginning to have it. I then went to hide to stay out of sight, but listened in.

"Judy. What on earth are you doing here?" Her dad asked with disbelief.

"I came for a surprise visit and that element is gone." She exclaimed in a anguish tone.

"Let me get this straight. I come here to visit here and you two are having sex. How long have you been doing this?" She asked her voice rising a little bit.

"Almost a year." Bonnie said with a sheepish tone. Carrots groaned and tossed her hands up into the air.

"I can't do this. I gotta go. Nick come on." She then covered her mouth.

"Who's Nick?" Asked Bonnie. I instantly booked it to the car. Stu saw me running.

"WHY THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU WITH A FOX!?" Stu yelled out. Carrots just ignored him and started for the car. He hopped towards her with quick speed and stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing with a fox?" He asked with a calmer voice.

"Dad why does it bother you that I'm with Nick?" She asked in a angry tone.

"BECAUSE THAT THING IS A PREDATOR!" He yelled with resentment and hate. That instantly hurt me. Carrots instantly snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAD. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT. NICK IS A VERY GOOD FOX AND HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR ME. PLUS YOUR PANTIES SHOULDN'T BE IN A KNOT BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE SNEAKING SEX!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and tears in her eyes. She turned around and entered the car. I turned on the car and drove off in silence. I got back on the freeway and we didn't talk for like 30 minutes.

"Hey. You okay?" I said as I got off of the freeway and pulled over on a side street. She looked at me a couple of seconds before she cried and buried her head into my chest.

"I-I can't b-b-believe th-that he would ye-yell a-at me l-like that." She said crying. I just stroked her head.

"Shhh. Hey it's going to be okay. You did a brave thing standing up for me and I have to thank you for that." I said still stroking her head. Her crying turned into sniffling. She looked up at the sky and my heart stopped. She was astounding in the sunset. Her eyes glimmering brighter than the sun. Her expression of her calming down was so adorable. I had to tell her.

"Listen Carrots. I have something that I need to tell you." I said my heart pounding. She then looked at me.

"Y-yeah." She said sniffling.

"Look for the past 2 years I couldn't help, but fal-" I was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was her dad that was calling. She picked it up.

"Hold on to that thought Nick" She said. _I will._ I thought. And I continued to drive until she was done on the phone.

Judy POV

"Dad I'm so sorr-" I was saying to dad until he interrupted me.

"Sweetie if anyone needs to apologize it should be me," My dad said.

"Listen I was selfish and ignorant and I am very, very sorry for the way I acted sweetie I truly am," He said his eyes welling up for the first time in almost 10 years. I started tearing up too.

"I shouldn't have said those words about Nick and that I don't mean them. When you get a chance tell him I said that I am truly sorry." He said. I just nodded wiping my eyes.

"Don't worry , I heard everything you said." He said with a reassuring smile. My dad just smiled wiping his tears away.

"And Judy. We will do our best not to go sexing around okay?" He said with sincerity.

"Okay dad. I have to go. I love you." I said.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said. The call then ended.

"You okay?" Nick asked pulling over the car again.

"Yeah I am." I said looking at the rising moon. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I looked over at Nick and he immediately looked away.

"Hey. You were staring at me. You okay?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about you Carrots." From the looks of his face he was telling the half-truth.

"So what is the other thing." I said looking down and then back up into his eyes. All I saw was confusion. Fake confusion. That was the sign that told me to keep pushing. I _need_ to find out why he's been acting strange.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have been acting strange yesterday and I want to know why." I said sternly. He just sighed. My tension decreased. _He's going to say it._ I thought.

"Okay you deserve the truth," He was starting to say.

"Hopps... I can't think straight when I'm around you."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Judy's love Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia

Judy's POV

"Hopps... I can't think straight when I'm around you." Nick said. My mind was racing. I can't believe that Nick has feelings for me. But I should have suspected. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't go with Nick. I don't want our friendship to be in jeopardy if we break up.

"Nick I don't know what to say..." I ended up saying. _Come on sister tell him._ My brain told me.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way." He said looking down sadly.

 _"_ Look Nick I am flattered, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship," I was saying. I put my paw on top of his.

"Look I love you as a very close friend Nick and I am truly sorry that I didn't know earlier. I just want to be friends." I said finally. He just nodded tears threatening to fall. This was the first time I have ever seen him with tears. I immediately felt bad and regret everything that I said.

"It's okay Juds I can take it." He said. I could tell in his voice and eyes that deep down he knew I would have said yes. I smiled at him sweetly. He returned it. He then put the car in drive and started driving back to Zootopia by getting back onto the freeway.

Nick's POV

I was feeling terrible. My heart was broken into a millions of pieces. She said no. I thought she would feel the same way, but a little part of me knew that she wouldn't feel the same way. By the time we re-entered back into Zootopia it was around 8 O'clock. She asked if I could drop her off at her apartment and I said yes. When we got there we sat there for a little bit.

"Nick once again I am very sorry." She said sincerely. I just nodded.

"It's fine Carrots." I said in a obviously not okay voice. She just looked at me sadly.

"You understand, right?" She asked. I just nodded. She then opened the car door.

''Tired?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to immediately crash when I get inside." She said.

"Okay goodnight Carrots." I said.

"Goodnight." She said with a slight smile. Then she headed inside. I waited until she was out of ear range and then I let it all out. Every memory of being with her started flooding back and tears upon tears came pouring out. I was heartbroken. I put the car in drive and headed home. Once I got there I slowly got out of my car and went into my house. I then put all of my shit down and went directly to my room fell on my bed and cried myself to sleep. But my phone buzzed. It was Judy.

Judy's POV

I heard Nick sobbing and went back downstairs to look at him. He looked completely heartbroken. I felt extremely bad. The truth is that not only do I feel for him as a friend, but a little part of me thinks that he will go savage for some other reason than the Night Howlers. But I had to check up on him. I looked back out the window and his car was nowhere to be seen. I then decided to head back up to my apartment. I then opened up my apartment door and placed my stuff on my chair and crashed on my bed thinking about what just happened. Now was the time to start thinking about Nick in a boyfriendish way. He was cute. He had a very caring and humorous personality. He loves being with the police. I couldn't believe that I have never thought about him that way before. I had to tell him I changed my mind. So I picked up my phone and decided to text him.

 **Hey.**

 **Hi :(**

 **I was just checking up on you seeing how you were doing.**

 **I am still very sad, but life goes on. I am also very tired.**

 **Oh ok. Well I will see you tomorrow.**

 **Yeah. See you Carrots. Goodnight.**

 **Goodnight. :)**

Well shit. I don't know why I didn't tell him. I decided to let it go. For some reason something tells me that he'll get over me real soon. I also decided that it was time for me to head to bed too. It was hard for me to fall asleep due to the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. But I guess we'll get this sorted out tomorrow. I looked at my clock. It was 10:30. I had to get to bed. So I turned off my light and closed my eyes.

Nick's POV

I woke up to sunlight piercing through my window. I wiped my eyes groggily and sat up in my bed. I looked at my clock. It was 7:43. I had to meet Carrots so I could go and talk to her. I wonder if she would be up at this time. But I also have this annoying headache. I tried calling her with my phone.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey... Carrots." I said back dully.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"I feel tired and I have a irritating headache." I said groggily. I could just sense that Judy could could tell that was the partial truth. She didn't pull it up though much to my relief.

"Well I hope you get better. I will be roaming around in TundraTown so I'll see you later." She said with a smile.

"Okay see ya Juds." I said as I took the phone away from my ears. Man I did not feel good. I was still sad because of last night, I feel tired and because of the headache. I thought back to the times we had. I especially thought when we were on the trolley heading away from the Rainforest District. She put her paw on my arm telling me that I'm not like the other foxes out there and I jerked away and changed the subject to the traffic which led us to another clue in the missing mammals case because I was afraid of showing myself to her. I always thought that Judy was pretty. I don't say or think cute since that is not what I call bunnies due to the stereotype. But I always thought she was though. I know I was acting like a hard ass on her back when she knew that I was a popsicle hustler, but deep down at the time I knew that I liked her. I thought that she liked me too, but it turns out I was wrong. What made me think that she liked me was on the trolley and when she told me she knew she loved me. But I thought. And I thought wrong. But I shouldn't feel so sad. I don't know why I'm not able to get over her. She is like the only girl I have really had feelings for. And there was only one other animal. And she was a fox. A vixen to be exact. But I can't feel sad about this all the time. I decided to go take pain meds and rest up for a bit. I took two pills, went back to my bed and fell asleep.

 _"Well Nick I was wondering if I could come inside?" Judy asked._

 _"Sure thing Carrots." I said opening the door for her. I immediately dropped my stuff and went to go use the restroom. Judy then bust through the door. She had a look of lust in her eyes. She then stared at my member and then licked her lips._

 _"CARROTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I asked in disbelief covering myself. I then pulled up my pants. She then came towards me and put her lips on mine. I didn't hesitate. We stuck our tongues into each other's mouths and her hand went inside my pants and she groped my growing dick._

 _"You wanna take this to your room big guy?" She asked seductively and lots of lust in her eyes._

 _"Sure." I growled back. We swiftly went back to my room and landed on my bed with the making out continuing. She groped my dick and gave me a pawjob while we were making out. It was so hard that it hurt. She then stopped and I flipped over so that I was on top of her._

 _"It's my turn now." I said with a seductive growl. I pulled down her jeans only to find her wearing no panties. I thought I was going have a orgasm at that point._

 _"Oh Carrots you know how to act dirty." I said with lust. She gave me a seductive smile in which my wild side took over. I took my fingers and was about to slip them inside her until..._

RRRIIIINNNNGGG! My damn ring tone went off on my phone. Can I just have a nice dream dammit? It was Judy calling. I groggily picked up my phone and answered in my most awake voice possible.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi Nick. And don't think that I don't notice your tired voice." She said giggling.

"Curse your superior hearing," I said with a snicker.

"Anyway, what's up?" I asked.

"Chief said that the photos came two days early. He asked for both for our presences." She said.

"Okay. I do feel better now thanks to some pain killers and sleep. I'll meet you at the station in about 30 minutes." I said more awake now.

"Okay see you." She said joyfully and she hung up. I scrambled the duvet off of me and headed for my bathroom. I grabbed my police uniform and I went into the shower. _Man she sounded happy._ I thought while I was in the shower. I only took like a 3 minute shower. I then got out of the shower and I put on my police uniform and got my shades. I slick my fur down with oil so that it looked nice. Then I put on cologne. I then grabbed my phone and headed out of the door. I got into my Catillac and started driving to the station. When I got there I instantly got out and headed inside to see something that would turn my heart into shattered glass pieces.

Authors note: Just so you guys know I will be out of town and where I am going won't have good internet so I won't be posting for a few days. Although I'll take my computer with me and continue to make the chapters of this story and upload all of those when I come back. Sorry I had to leave you guys a cliffhanger. Titaniumgod out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia. Let's get on with it.

Nick's POV

What I saw was Judy and another bunny kissing. No making out. Just a passionate kiss. When they broke apart she was smiling. I instantly broke down in tears and headed out the door. But then I was stopped by Clawhauser.

"Nick. I need you to calm down." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't. I was too heartbroken. I must really like Judy because it was killing me.

"I-I-I c-can't. W-when I-I saw h-her ki-kissing t-t-that bun-bunny i-i-it instantly k-killed m-me." I said crying even more. I was being so emotionally weak towards her.

"Nick... are you in love with Judy?" He asked.

Judy's POV

So I was sitting there inside the police station waiting for Nick. Officer Jenkins, who is the second bunny to become a police officer, dropped me off and I was talking to him while waiting. But really we've sort have been liking each other for the past few days because he said that he liked me and I don't really feel the same way, but for some reason I was emotionally unbalanced so I don't know why, but I said that I liked him back. While we were talking he then kissed me. I really didn't like it, but I played along with it. After we broke apart I fake smiled and we had to part ways. When he was out in ear and sight range (and yes I know that bunnies have superior hearing. I'm one) I then spit out in disgust and decided to head out of the door to find Nick. But something made me stop dead in my tracks. I heard crying. It was Nick.

"I-I-I c-can't. W-when I-I saw h-her ki-kissing t-t-that bun-bunny i-i-it instantly k-killed m-me." He said while sobbing. My ears drooped. I really felt bad for him and everything I said yesterday night I regret. I then heard Clawhauser.

"Nick... are you in love with Judy?" He asked. I heard nothing from Nick. After about a minute he finally replied. And my heart skipped a beat.

"Y-yes I am in love with her," He said in total defeat. Although his sobbing died down. "Every time I talk to her or I am near her I always look at her features. Her violet eyes draw me closer to her. They are like stars in the night sky, but they are 50 million times brighter and prettier. Her energetic and caring personality is all that I ask of her in our friendship. I do notice her curves, but that is not what I am about. It's her caring personality and she is extremely beautiful. When I hear her laugh it is like a harp being lightly stroked. And her smile melts me down to my feet, and that is why I was sort of acting weird towards her yesterday if you want to know." He said. I was left in tears. What he said was absolutely amazing. I don't know why I turned him down.

"I hear you Nick. By the way I saw how you were looking at Judy like that a couple days ago." Clawhauser said. Nick smiled, but it immediately went away.

"I don't think she would to be in a relationship with another species let alone a fox." Nick said miserably.

"She once told me that she was afraid that you were going to go savage for some other reason. That is probably why she turned you down." Clawhauser whispered to him. Goddamn it. He screwed it up. Shit. Nick wasn't going to respond to that well.

"What? What made her think that?" He asked with a hurt voice.

"I don't know, but she may not feel that way anymore." Clawhauser said in a reassuring tone. The door then opened and Nick's eyes were looking down until he looked up. I snapped out of my trance to what Nick said and immediately felt a surge of guilt. Tears started flowing out of both our eyes.

"Nick. Nick!" I cried out desperately. He just kept walking toward the Chief's office. Good thing Jenkins got off early because I went up and grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. At first he was wide-eyed, but he then started kissing back. This kiss was thousands of times better than with Jenkins. We kissed for about 30 seconds and then I broke apart. Other officers were cheering and even Chief Bogo had a smile on his face. We looked into each other's eyes. I was about to say I was sorry, but he read my mind.

"Don't worry Cottontail I forgive you." He said with a grin. I smiled. We kissed then hugged each other for a few seconds. We then headed to the Chief's office. We sat down and he showed us the brightened photo.

"Okay so as you know we had the photo altered. And it turns out that the person in the shadows is-"

"Jessica Pounce." Nick said in an anguish tone.

"Now did you know?" I asked.

"Because she is my ex-girfriend." He said a little angrier.

Nick's POV

"What happened between you two?" Asked Chief.

"She was cheating on me with my best friend Finnick. I'm not mad at Finnick because he was tricked into having sex with her. He told me that she said she was his neighbor. And Finnick didn't know that I was her boyfriend. So we broke up and she started doing crimes. If you pull her records up you'll see that she got arrested for counterfeiting hundred dollar bills a few months ago. And I was the one who bailed her out. " I said in a less than amused tone. Bogo then went went onto his computer to look it up.

"You are right Wilde. She went into a Bank of Zootopia and tried to deposit fake bank notes into her account." He said.

"Can we get a warrant to search through her residence?" Judy asked.

"No we can just interrogate her at her place." Chief said.

"So do we have to cuff her to do that?" I asked.

"You don't have to, but in certain cases," He said.

"Okay we got her address and you two will bring me back some evidence. And if best, herself." He said.

"Yes sir!" Me and Judy said at the both time. He just smiled. We got up and got into our police car and headed to my ex's house. After about 15 minutes we found her house in the Rainforest District.

"Hey. Are you going to be okay talking to her?" Judy asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said reluctantly. We then hopped out of the car and headed to her house. I then rang her doorbell. In about 15 seconds she opened up. Her facial expression changed from happy to grim in a flash.

"Oh. Nick. I also see you brought this cute bunny." Jessica said with a less than amused tone. Judy took offense to that.

"Don't call me cute." She said with a growl. Jessica just snickered.

"Look we came here so we could talk to you about a couple of missing giraffes. Not to piss around" I said annoyingly pulling out a photo of them. She looked closely.

"Never seen those two in my life." She said. Judy's ears twitched. I could tell that she thought that she was lying.

"Why are you lying?" Judy asked in the same tone as Jessica.

"What makes you think that I am lying?" Jessica asked smugly.

"You should know that bunnies have extremely good hearing and I heard a little sarcasm when you said that." Judy said.

"Well you may want to see your ear doctor because I am telling you I have not seen them before." Jessica said. My nose twitched. Now I could tell that she was lying. I could smell it.

"Tell us the damn truth women." I said irritated.

"Wooooah calm down there tiger," Jessica said with a grin.

"Those two were interfering with my plan to commit another crime." She said while she continued grinning. I got her on lock.

"Thanks for the info." I said with a laugh. I looked at Judy. She smiled.

"Don't think they'll trust a fox. It's my word against yours." She said laughing a little bit.

"Actually. It's your word against yours." I said laughing as I pulled out the carrot pen and played her voice back. Her smile faltered.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of those two giraffes." Judy said as she handcuffed Jessica. She then read her the Miranda rights. Judy then winked at me. I winked back. She blushed. We went inside her home and found the two giraffes scared out of their minds. They also looked a little malnourished which fueled my anger. We then put Jessica in the car and drove back to the police station. After about 15 minutes we brought her into custody. We were then sent to the Chief's office. We both took a seat and we both held paws. Chief noticed that and smiled a little bit before he talked.

"Well I should congratulate you two for capturing Jessica. I spoke to the giraffes and they said they were scared and was planning to escape until you guys got there. They were sent to the hospital." Chief said.

"That's good." I said.

"In the meantime you two can patrol the city." Chief said.

"Yes sir!" We both said getting up and heading toward the door.

"Also," He said as we both stopped and turned around to look at him.

"You guys are great together." He said with a prominent smile. We smiled back and then headed out the door to our police cars. Once we both got in she decided that she would drive.

"Where to next?" I asked Judy as she put the car in drive.

"Let's go to TundraTown and see what's up." She said. We then headed to TundraTown and drove slowly around the neighborhood to check for anything suspicious. To my amazement nothing really was going on. So we then decided to head to Sahara Square to see what was up. Nothing going on. We still patrolled that area though.

"Man it's late." Judy said. I looked at the clock and sure enough it was 7 pm.

"Yeah. We should head back to the station and tell Chief." I said. She nodded in agreement as we headed back to the police station. But something caught my eye while we were heading back. I told Judy to stop as I kept staring at two people. One was a sheep that was turned around and the other was a wolf. It looked like they were drug dealing. I couldn't tell what it was that they were dealing, but it looked like Bearijuana. Then the sheep turned around. I gasped breathing for air.

"Nick what? What do you see?" She asked as she looked at what I was looking at. She instantly gasped too.

"It can't be." I said.

"But it is." Judy said. This was going to affect our day. And possibly future days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.

Nick's POV

Dawn Bellweather. That bitch escaped prison. She was sentenced to 45 years in prison and she escaped within 2 years. I have to admit that is impressive, but shit. Chief is not going to like this. Now she about 70 yards from us and was wearing her orange jump suit and was selling that wolf what looked like Bearijuana.

"Judy we have to do something." I said in a little bit of panic.

"I'll contact Chief." She said as she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. She put it on speaker so I could talk to him also.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi Chief." We said.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde. What are you reporting?" He asked.

"Uh we are in a bit of a situation here. You see I think Bellweather, you know our former mayor, just escaped the damn prison." Judy said a little irritated, but with panic. Chief's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked his voice rising.

"Shhhhh. We're not that far from her. And yes. She's in some alleyway off of Skunk street and she is selling Bearijuana." I said.

"Okay hold on to your position I will send officers down there to back you guys up, but in the meantime I want you two to stay low and watch what she does." He said.

"Ok Chief." I said. Then Judy ended the call.

"Juds take video of her on your phone." I said. She nodded as she took her phone and started recording and zoomed in. The quality was really good. She recorded her for a few minutes and we decided to end it. I heard police sirens blaring and she panicked and escaped. Me nor Judy didn't see where she went. 7 police cars stopped where we were and Chief Bogo came out and we stepped out. Man talk about overkill.

"Where is she?" He asked in a demanding voice. Judy took out her phone and showed him the video of her sell the Bearijuana. He just nodded.

"So she left. Okay I want a premises search of every district and the minute you catch a glimpse of that damn sheep you report to the station ASAP. I will send out more troops to support you guys." He said. He then started assigning us places to scout. We were given the Rainforest district. And Officer Jenkins was with us too.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Nick asked with a little bit of a snarl while looking at him.

"Oh shit I totally forgot about him. Yeah I'll get it over with. But if he kisses me please don't get mad okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay." I said. She then went up to him.

Judy's POV

I headed towards Jenkins so I could tell him off. But to my surprise he was kissing another officer. _Oh my god. Officer Vanessa? Okay then. Well I don't have to break up with him._ I thought. Officer Vanessa was a hippo. Anyway I went back to Nick to tell him the news.

"Wow that was quick." He exclaimed smirking.

"Actually he already found another person. I saw him making out with Officer Vanessa in their car." I said. We both started laughing.

"Wow. Alrighty then. Do you think they'll have sex?" Nick asked.

"Your mind is always wondering is it?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah it is." He joked. We then headed back to our car and started patrolling the area to find Smell Shitweather. I like that name better than Bell Mayweather.

"So. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Nick asked grabbing my paw and pulling the car over.

"I don't know. But I definitely don't want to walk in on my parents having sex again that's for sure." I said and we both laughed.

"You wanna go on a roadtrip?" Nick asked.

"I would like that." I said smiling. Nick just stared at me.

"Man Carrots you are so beautiful." he said. I just blushed. I then kissed him as a thanks.

"Man Nicky you are so handsome." I said mocking his tone. Again we just laughed.

"So Carrots did you hear what I said about you when I was talking to Clawhauser?" He asked. I nodded yes.

"Yep. What you said was so beautiful that I was left in tears." I said.

"And I truly mean it too. Your eyes are so easy to get lost in." He said. Again I blushed. We had one more kiss then he let go of my paw and continued driving. We looked around for around 1 more hour and then decided to call it the day. They were going to keep alternating units to search all night. It was 10:38.

"Alrighty then time to hit the hay." I said. Nick nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah. I'll drop you off at your house." He said. But something wanted me to stay with him.

"How about I come over to your place?" I asked in a normal voice. He took the hint that I didn't want to have sex yet, but that I wanted to sleep with him.

"I don't mind that." He said. We then started driving back to his house.

"Nick I have a confession to make." I said while we were on the freeway.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You see back when we were solving the mammals case I had a little bit of a crush on you." I said. He just smiled.

"It's okay Carrots. When we weren't talking after the press conference I was mad at you, but I couldn't pull myself to erase the photo that we took together on my phone as wallpaper. That would have killed me. And I also have a confession to make. Back when you found out that I was a popsicle hustler and I was acting a hardass on you I knew deep down that I liked this beautiful bunny." He said. I blushed and smiled knowing that Nick always liked me no matter what.

"I love you." I blurted out. he giggled to what I did and he responded the same thing.

"I love you too Cottontail." He said with much care. We then got off of the freeway and stopped at his house.

"Alright here we are." He said while getting out of his Catillac. He then opened the door for me.

"Misses." He said playfully acting like a servant. I giggled and played along with it. I gracefully took his hand and acted as if I was British. We couldn't hold it together though because laughter was in the air. He then put his arms around my shoulders and we headed inside. He opened the door and the first thing that I noticed was the scent. It was Nick's scent. It smelled really good.

"Make yourself at home." Nick said with a smile. Wow he looked so adorable. I then went into the bathroom and changed into my jeans with a pink plaid shirt. When I got out he was in the living room watching tv. I went up to him and he scooted over on the couch and we sat together. But really the tv was not in my sight. Nick was. And apparently he was thinking the same thing. I couldn't help, but notice how emerald green his eyes were. They were mesmerizing. His fur was soft and shiny. Nick looked very hot right now. We then leaned in for a kiss. Time seemed to slow around us. I felt like my body was floating right now. This was perfect.

Nick's POV

I couldn't help, but notice the curves in Judy's body. Her C cups were just sitting there as if waiting to be fondled with. I then brought my attention to her violet eyes. It's like looking into a sea of stars. I couldn't help, but notice that the moonlight was making her skin shiny and she just looked absolutely stunning. We leaned in for kiss and magic was made. When I kiss her it feels like electricity is flowing through my body. This was perfect. We broke apart and looked at each other for a moment.

"Wow Nick that was amazing." Judy said with a smile.

"Yes that was." I said returning the smile. We then headed to my room and I carried her bridal style all the way there. I laid her on the right side of the bed. I then went to my side and laid down. I sat there thinking about what happened a few minutes ago. That was absolutely amazing. My thoughts were interrupted by Judy calling me.

"Nick." She said sleepily as she rolled over to face me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's do this again some time." She said.

"Of course." I smiled. We then kissed.

"Goodnight Cottontail." I said.

"Goodnight Nicky." She said as we drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow we had the day off. And we were going to go on a roadtrip.

Time Change (Still Nick's POV)

Once again I woke to an alarm clock. It was 7:30. Judy also woke up to the clock.

"Hey Carrots." I said as I greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi Nicky. Ready for the roadtrip?" She asked with excitement.

"Hell yeah I am!" I said. But there was one question I needed to figure out. Where the hell are we going exactly?"

"So Judy. Just one very important question. Where the hell are we exactly going?" I asked. Her ears drooped as she couldn't figure it out.

"...idk..." She said quietly. We sat there thinking for a minute. I suddenly thought of something.

"Ooh. I know. How about Outback Island?" I asked. She pondered the place for a moment.

"Okay. We'll go to the Outback Island. How far is that?" She asked.

"About 4 hours from here. My dad used to take me there all of the time" I said my ears drooping. My father. John Wilde. I haven't seen that man for 24 years. One day he went up and left leaving my mom grieving for the next almost 3 months. Judy saw my ears droop.

"Did something happen to him?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Unfortunately yeah. One day, when I was 8, he just up and left in the middle of the night. My mom kept crying over him for the next almost 3 months." I said sadly. I should probably check on my mom. Haven't talked to her for a couple of days. Judy put her paw on mine in comfort which also snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nick I'm so sorry that happened. The time is 8 right now so we should get going." She said looking at the clock. I could also tell she was changing the subject for my sake.

"Okay then. let me go get ready." I said.

"Okay." She said. I didn't need the shower today. But Judy went to go take one. I put on some deodorant and oil. I put on my hawaiian shirt and shorts and grabbed my sunglasses and a few pawpsicles. When I make them I don't sell them anymore. I just make them to have and eat. I sat there thinking about my life the past few years while waiting for Judy and sucking on a pawpsicle. When I first started the pawpsicle business, me and Finnick got along pretty well. We still do. I then thought of the time when I met Judy. When I first saw her I was mentally thinking if I should trick and lie to her into getting me that jumbo pop which is the main ingredient in pawpsicles. I thought of when we were searching for more clues like going into the Rainforest District and almost got murdered by a savage Mr. Manchis. When we were on the trolley back to the city central. That is the most memorable moment along with the under the bridge talk with Judy. I really do love that bunny. The sound of a door creaking snapped me out of my thoughts. When I saw Judy I thought I was going to faint. She was wearing a sundress with yellow flowers being the design. She was also wearing a sun hat which complimented the sundress.

"Carrots. Y-you look a-amazing." I said with a familliar stutter.

"Aww thank you Nick." She said blushing which made the sight even prettier. She then came over to me and put her lips on mine. We kissed for only 15 seconds, but it felt more like 15 minutes. Them scientists weren't lying when they said that passionate moments feel like they last forever. We then parted ways and I went to go get my car keys.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." She said joyfully. We then the left the apartment paw in paw.


End file.
